


Not A Word

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, crackfic, sammy is only mentioned but still, this is just a very silly and short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: "Judging by its insulted expression, it knew what the gesture meant. Good."





	Not A Word

You looked at it.

It looked at you.

And you looked at it.

And it looked at you.

You stuck up your middle finger.

Judging by its insulted expression, it knew what the gesture meant. Good. Not so good, now that it was rushing at you with the intent to murder, but it was whatever at this point. Sliding out of the way, you didn’t see it fall, but the resounding crash told you enough. You decided to walk back in the direction you came.

Maybe that weird guy was still there, you really hoped he was. You wanted to give him a sandwich. It would probably be a nice reprieve from all the soup here.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lil bit more i could add but. honestly it ends better right there. 
> 
> ...I should be working on actual fics lmao
> 
> (also the sandwich is gonna be a knuckle sandwich. Nothing more satisfying then jabbing someone right in the face, yeah?)


End file.
